Carmesim
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Porque vermelho era tudo que ela conhecia. Tudo que amava e odiava. Madame Red centric.


_**Carmesim**_

**Sinopse: **Porque vermelho era tudo que ela conhecia. Tudo que amava e odiava. Madame Red centric.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji não me pertence, e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

_Tiveste sede de sangue, e eu de sangue te encho._

**(Dante Alighieri)**

Aquele líquido precioso escorria mais uma vez por suas mãos, colorindo e aquecendo a pele pálida e fria. Sangue carmesim passava por seus dedos e descia até os braços, deixando seu rasto conforme fazia sua trajetória. Era sangue que jorrava abundante, manchando-a e marcando-a da cor vermelha que ela tanto amava e odiava. E para Madame Red não havia melhor sensação do que ser banhada em sangue – a mais vibrante representação do vermelho.

Porque vermelho era tudo que ela conhecia, sempre fora. Eram apenas as emoções que a cor lhe causava que mudavam, oscilando de um extremo a outro com espantosa facilidade. Amor, veneração, ódio, repulsa e apego. Todas as sensações guardadas dentro de si em um turbilhão, apenas esperando sua vez de prevalecer.

A primeira delas fora o _ódio_.

Odiava os cabelos cor de fogo que herdara do pai. Tão desprovidos de brilho, tão sem graça se comparados aos fios reluzentes de sua irmã. Eram cabelos _selvagens_, destoando na multidão e parecendo tão fora de lugar quanto ela se sentia ao expô-los aos olhos de toda a alta sociedade. _Odiava-os _por não lhe parecerem adequados, odiava-os por fazerem com que _ela_ não se sentisse adequada.

Mas então ele aparecera, o _encantador_ Conde Phantomhive. Ela escutou aquelas palavras doces, providas do mesmo encanto que o cercava. E ódio transformara-se em _amor_.

Amor que perdurara, acompanhando-a por toda a sua vida. Mesmo quando _eles_ se casaram, seu amado e sua irmã. Mesmo quando aquele pequenino nascera. Ela simplesmente não podia odiá-los; o ódio estava longe de si naqueles momentos, era apenas amor que vinha a tona. E _eles _eram a fonte desse amor.

E assim como todos os outros, aqueles momentos também passaram, mais rápido do que ela desejara. E novos momentos exigiam novas _emoções_. A _repulsa_ caiu como uma luva.

Ela repudiava com todas as forças a cor vermelha das chamas que queimavam a mansão, olhos cheios de medo esquadrinhando cada ponto, em busca de algo que ela mesma não sabia, mas só encontravam vermelho ao seu redor. Vermelho e _destruição_. Vermelho e _morte_.

Não havia conforto, só cinzas de uma casa devorada pelo fogo, só uma mulher pela metade. Ela se perguntava se esse teria sido o seu fim também, se ele não tivesse sobrevivido. O pequenino.

Porque ela perdera tudo, o amado, a irmã, o marido...o _filho_ dentro de si. Mas ela ainda tinha a ele, mudado sim, mas ainda vivo. E isso devia bastar para aplacar sua dor, para fazer com que ela amasse de novo.

_Mas não era o bastante._

A única forma que ela encontrou era cobrir-se de vermelho. Roupas, acessórios, cabelo. E _sangue_. Cobrir-se do sangue daquelas mulheres que tinham a única coisa que ela jamais poderia recuperar, mas que não pensariam duas vezes antes de abrir mão.

E por isso ela as matava. Sem compaixão, sem arrependimento, apenas fúria e desprezo. _Jack Estripador_ estava à solta na Inglaterra. E quem poderia suspeitar dela, a tão conceituada médica, a _Madame Red?_

Ele também não pudera, e ela achou que isso bastasse para mantê-lo afastado, a salvo de si mesma. Mas quando ele descobrira, quando a vira ali, com as mãos e o rosto sujos de sangue, tudo que ela fez foi _hesitar_.

Não podia destruir seu último elo, a última fonte de lembranças que a ligava ao seu amado. Não _queria_ matá-lo. E um novo jorro de vermelho a coloriu, pela última vez. Madame Red inundava no vermelho de seu próprio sangue. Mas embora parecesse incompreensível demais para se acreditar, isso a deixava _feliz_. Pois era parte de si, do que ela conhecia.

Ela _era_ todo aquele vermelho. _Sempre fora_.

* * *

**N/A: **Madame Red rula \o. Simplesmente minha personagem preferida de Kuroshitsuji, gostei muito de escrever sob a perspectiva dela, espero que vocês tenham gostado do resultado! :D

Se ler, deixe review, eu não mordo e os seus dedinhos não vão cair por causa disso. :)


End file.
